


Chiaroscuro

by Splix_Archive (splix)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/Splix_Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A predator contemplates his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vengeance is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25548) by Master Ruth/Telesilla. 



________________________________________

 

I've been watching you for ten days now. I'm almost ready.

I admire you so much, and not simply because you're as beautiful as I am. You are powerful, brave, chivalrous...your master's pride and joy. His eyes glow when you're around, did you know that? Oh, I can see what keeps you by his side. He's wonderful. I'm not blind. Tall and almost as lovely as we are, compassionate, wise,a towering hero to his fellow Jedi, in spite of his disregard for convention...or because of it, perhaps.

I know how you feel about him. You're so easy to read. You shield yourself from him, but it's written on your face so plainly; you wonder that he doesn't see it. What folly, Jedi...he wants you too. Wants you so badly that he can't bring himself to meet your eyes. Strange, is it not, that he flouts other aspects of the Code when it suits him, yet in this matter he clings to it like a man drowning? He's consumed by you, tortured...how he chastises himself for his desire, wanting you, and yet wanting to preserve your innocence.

For you are innocent, never mind that you're not a virgin. Virginity has so little to do with innocence. The Temple shields its Padawan learners too thoroughly. Your once-powerful Order will fall soon, and all of its collected wisdom, all of its warrior's strength will be for naught. It won't take much, really. You've sabotaged yourselves, spent ten thousand years as children, cringing in fear of the Dark. But how little the Jedi truly know of Darkness! So little, they won't recognize it when it curls at the spine of the Order. The Jedi have avoided Darkness too long. Now they shall pay the price for their foolishness.

And Kenobi...you and your master shall pay most dearly.

I've been busy while I've observed you. Your vulnerability is painfully obvious. You love him. You want him. His very presence sets your heart to pounding. Daily you repeat that tired litany of serenity. And for the past ten days, I've been projecting thoughts of him into your mind...thoughts all unbidden by you. How you fight it, but I am relentless. Qui-Gon naked, sprawled on your bed, wanton as any whore. Qui-Gon taking you into his arms, over- powering you. Qui-Gon rampantly erect, guiding your head down. Qui-Gon entering you as you scream in rapture. Now again...

You're blushing. How lovely. I've never blushed. I don't think I'm capable of blushing, but you do it so prettily. Gods, look at you! You're in the full flower of youth...beautiful to behold, ripe, and exquisitely pliant. There isn't a Padawan who wouldn't gladly bed you. Lucky the few you've chosen to take to your bed. They didn't have your heart, but they had that body of yours, and that was good enough for them.

It won't be good enough for me.

My plan is elegant, deceptively simple. My master is pleased. Clone captures progenitor, takes progenitor's place, destroys the Jedi from within.

The execution of the plan will be easy enough. Master Jinn will never suspect me. Both of you have shielded yourselves from each other for so long since you've become aware of your desires...the training bond is tenuous, slipping away. I don't think that you're even aware of it. You're both so vulnerable, and all because you won't yield to passion. You both suffer so beautifully. So needlessly.

My master wishes for me to kill you. He fears you, fears your strength. As well he should.

I'm not going to kill you, though I'm sure that eventually you'll want me to. You'll beg me to kill you. But I have other plans for you, and soon my master will be persuaded to my way of thinking. You have so much untapped potential, Kenobi. I've so much to teach you. I want you to know me, to know what it is that I am, what it is that you may become...I want to take you, subject you to the most ecstatic pleasure, the most excruciating pain. I want to hear that dulcet voice of yours torn from your throat in agony and euphoria. I want to see your eyes fill and overflow with tears. I want you to feel the searing pain of separation from your beloved master, and I want to feel your hatred for me as you watch me take his place.

And then...oh, and then...epiphany. Revelation.

The most faithful are the recently converted, I'm told.

It will be glorious.

You are alone now, in the quarters you share with your master. You haven't felt my presence at all. You thought that those images of Qui- Gon were your own, and you're filled with shame. Poor padawan. I can't say that I'm sorry for doing that to you, because your anguish is so very delightful to me.

And where is your master? He's a fool to leave his student unguarded.

As you enter the common room, I step out of the shadows, lower my shields, construct walls of Force around us so that none will be alerted to my presence. I allow you to take me in, reveling in your shock and confusion.

What is it that you see? A near mirror image of yourself. There are some differences, of course. I'm clad entirely in black as befits my Order and station, and my hair is long, not cut in that absurd style that padawan learners wear. It will pain me to cut my hair to match yours, but it's a necessary step. One must preserve continuity.

I smile as your mouth drops in horror, as you realize what I am. You call for your master along the training bond, but the walls I've erected are too powerful. Silence surrounds you, and you're utterly frozen. I unsheathe and ignite my saber, just to help you along.

Yes. Draw your saber, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It's no good.

Does your helplessness taste as sweet to you as it does to me?

You're all mine now.

 

End.


End file.
